


April O'Niel, PTSD

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: April & Casey (fourfivestillalive) [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: After experiencing the death of her boyfriend April can't seem to shake the stress she still feels every time she closes her eyes. Casey does his best to help her but when everything seems to make her jump April starts to question if she will ever be normal again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the fourth installment in my April/Casey series. If anyone stumbles upon this on accident it WILL mention earlier works!
> 
> I don't really address Aprils PTSD in Jones Family Secrets because obviously they have more pressing issues at hand but this is supposed to be some issues that slowly escalated after Hun's Revenge (Which I apologize is still unfinished). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to comment! I love to hear any thoughts! Even if you hate it!

Eyes shooting open, Casey Jones found himself awoken by something he couldn’t put his finger on. He looked up from his mattress at the hockey action-shot poster he had taped crudely to his ceiling. Glancing around the room, he searched for some clue as to what had shaken him from his sleep. Eventually he resigned himself to checking the digital alarm clock shining red numbers back at him in the dark from his milk-create bedside table.

 

“Four am!?!” He grumbled to himself rolling over.

 

Suddenly he heard a light rap at his window. That was it, the sound that had awoken him. He rolled out of bed tripping over his dirty old hightops on his way to the fire escape.

 

“Red?” He asked as he pulled up the glass pane and leaned out.

 

His girlfriend stood in the street below in her pajamas and boots casually tossing and catching a third rock. After flashing him a cute smirk she made her way towards the fire escape ladder.

 

“I can let you in the front you know…”

 

“Shh!” She hissed at him as she reached the third floor.

 

“Kinda surprised your aim is that good…I would have thought you couldn’t throw that well.”

 

“I’m a ninja and my boyfriend is a sports freak. I throw like a champion.”

 

“You throw like a girl.”

 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

“Like I said, your aim is pretty darn good.”

 

She smiled at him brightly then turned to his crude mattress bed.

 

“Fall asleep in your jeans again Jones?”

 

“Literation.”

 

“ _Alliteration.”_ She corrected.

 

“Right, that one.” He slipped his jeans off and put on a pair of flannel pants bearing the school logo on the side. “What are you doing here Red? Not that I’d pass up a chance to see you, but it _is_ 4am.”

 

Her smile faded lightly and she turned her head away.

 

“Another dream?”

 

“Nightmare.”

 

“April, hey, this has got to stop.” He sat down next to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. “You can’t keep torturing yourself like this…and on a school night no less.”

 

She laughed. Casey smiled at her and pulled her in to a hug. After a moment of enjoying his embrace she sighed.

 

“How am I supposed to stop? You came back to life but in my dreams you still die…”

 

“Want to find those dream beaver guys and ask for advice?”

 

“I’m serious. I don’t want these thoughts in my head anymore…I want it to go away, back to the way it was before you died.”

 

“Hey, we don’t get to take back our experiences. Stinks, but its true.”

 

She looked at the scar on his neck, tears pooling in her eyes. Casey pushed her chin up making eye contact.

 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

 

“I’m hardly one to not be in the mood, but now just isn’t the time.”

 

“No! Geez I swear, you think about sex more than me! I meant just sleep next to me.”

 

“I do _not_ think about sex more than you do!”

 

“Look, Red, I’m flattered but with you waking me up every other night this week because of these nightmares I just don’t have the energy to rock your world.”

 

She heavily exaggerated an eye-roll. Casey sat back on the bed and pulled the covers down for her. She kicked off her boots and climbed in to bed next to him. He yawned widely and pulled her against him with a contented smile. A safe and warm feeling swept over her, but the fear still lingered in her mind.

 

“Casey?” She whispered.

 

He grunted sleepily in response.

 

“Don’t ever do that to me again. Don’t die.”

 

“If I agree will you go to sleep?”

 

She nodded her head.

 

“Then sure, no problem, I’m immortal. Now sleep.” He squeezed her tightly then released letting his head fall heavily into the pillow.

 

“Goodnight Casey. I love you, you know that right?”

 

“How can I forget? You keep waking me up to tell me. And as usual, my answer will always be _I love you too.”_

 

She cuddled her cheek into his shoulder and drifted to sleep, the soft scent of his skin chasing away all her dreams of his death.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Casey? Casey wake up! Jeez you sleep like a brick.”

 

“Twy dish.” Shadow appeared in the doorway with a toothbrush in her mouth, she held out a squirt gun to her.

 

“You can’t be serious.” April looked down at the clear green plastic of the dollar store toy.

 

“Itsh de ony ay to make sure he getsh up.” She tilted her head back to keep the foam from dribbling out her mouth. “Oot im in dee eye.”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Oot im in dee eye!”_ She pointed to her own eye and then her sleeping brother. “I atta oh shpit”

 

April shrugged to herself then smiled devilishly. After pulling the trigger a few times at him she giggled as he shot up and waved his hands around his head in surprise.

 

“Ah! Gptttt! Shadow! Not again! How many times do I have to tell you-?”

 

“Not Shadow! Well, not her pulling the trigger anyway.”

 

“April? I forgot you came over last night. What time is it…? Six thirty?!?”

 

“Yea, you better hurry up, or we’re going to be late.”

 

“April, I never get out of bed before 7.”

 

“But class starts at 7:30…”

 

“I’m not on time very often.”

 

“Well _I_ am! So lets go! Here! Pants, shirt, sweater, gloves, socks, shoes, what else?”

 

“Bandana.”

 

“Right. Ready?”

 

“I like it better when you’re trying to get my clothes _off.”_

 

“Eww!”

 

“Shadow!” Casey lept over his bed as his sister made a face in the door and chased her into the hallway. “You just _had_ to give her the squirt gun!”

 

“Casey!” April called after him as the siblings chased down the apartment. “Hurry up and get dressed! I don’t want to be late because you had to give your sister an Indian burn!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

April looked at the clock. She didn’t often find herself wishing for the day to go by quicker. She tended to immerse herself in her studies. And It honestly made her ashamed to admit but lately she felt uneasy when she wasn’t with Casey. They shared a large portions of their classes. What with her being excelerated in some courses and him being… _de-_ celerated in others…Despite her being a year younger than him it was entirely likely that her credits would see them graduating at the same time. AP science however was not a class that Casey often found himself near. Also they were talking about splitting chemical components in a centrifuge and she had done that enough times with Donnie that swamp mold was far from engaging. Adding the anxiety she felt when she was away from Casey made the class nearly unbearable. So she watched the clock.

 

As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room.

 

“Miss O’neil?” The teacher called after her.

 

She had heard her name called but wasn’t certain who had said it, and frankly she didn’t care. She continued her path down the hall towards the auto shop. Along with most of the other meat-heads Casey spent his science hour in the garage rebuilding mid-range cars for locals willing to entrust them to high schoolers. _Unlike_ most of the meat-heads, Casey actually had a talent for mechanics. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it was one of the few subjects in which he was interested and easily self-taught. He often found crude rudimentary solutions to mechanical problems, but even Donnie had been impressed with his abilities in that area.

 

April rounded the corner to the garage and saw Casey with a pair of grey coveralls tied at his waist and his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he bent over an open car hood pointing a problem out to another student with a wrench. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear April had to admit that she enjoyed seeing him work in the rugged environment with a grease smudge on his cheek. It was sexy.

 

“Hey Red!” Casey lit up when he noticed her.”What are you doing here?” He almost skipped over to her.

 

“I have a free period.” She smiled up at him rocking on to her tiptoes. “I know shop is usually a double so I thought I would stop by and say hello. If you aren’t too busy.”

 

“For you? Never.” He leaned in and kissed her lightly. “I don’t want to touch you. I got grease all over.” He held up his hands showing the mess as he reached for a rag.

 

“Ooh! Casey and his _girlfriend!”_ Called another athlete from across the garage.

 

“Yea, too bad they won’t let _your_ girlfriend visit Ethan! But they don’t allow dogs on campus!”

 

The garage erupted into laughter.

 

“Wow, you’re really in your element here Jones.”

 

“Yea, but I wish _I_ had a free period. What are you supposed to do during that anyway? Study hall?”

 

“What would _you_ do?”

 

“Take shots against the wall out back, skate around the school parking lot, find a nice quiet place to hide with my girlfriend.”

 

“Yea, when exactly did we let the cat out of the bag at school?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I guess every one knows now. I’m fine with it. It just means I can put my hands all over you during school hours.” He pulled her close.

 

“Leave some room for Jesus, Jones.” The teacher said, not looking up from his magazine.

 

“Well _you_ may be ok with pawing me in public, but _I_ have a sense of propriety.”

 

“I don’t know the meaning of the word.” He continued to holder her against him.

 

“I’m not sure if you mean that literally or figuratively...”

 

There was a fairly loud bang at the other end of the shop as a car engine let off a rather large amount of smoke.

 

“Uh, oh…I should go help.”

 

“I’ll see you after school?”

 

“Meet at the lair!”

 

He ran off towards the smoke leaving her feeling anxious and alone once more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Case, where’s April?” Raph asked jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to his friend.

 

“She was supposed to meet me here but she texted that she was asked to stay behind by a teacher so she’d be late.”

 

“I’m kind of surprised you didn’t wait for her.”

 

“Its a little nice to have a moment without her. She’s been pretty clingy lately.”

 

Raph was quiet. “You’re not…getting sick of her are you?”

 

“What? God no! I love that girl! But the way she has been acting isn’t like her. Its hard to think about ways to help her when she’s around because-“

 

“She’s psychic?”

 

“Dude, even if that girl wasn’t _actually_ psychic I think she’d still be psychic. She knows exactly what I’m thinking before _I_ do sometimes.”

 

“So what do you think the problem is? Why is she acting different?”

 

“I know exactly what the problem is. Its this thing.” He pointed at the scar on his neck, still red from healing.

 

“Your scar?”

 

“Well, kind of. She keeps having dreams about me dying…It really sucks you know? I mean, I know it was selfish of me to put myself in Huns hands like that but…given the chance, I’d do it again. I just never wanted to mess her up so badly…”

 

“But in the end getting over that is up to her isn’t it?”

 

“Is it? I mean, if I can help her I’m going to.”

 

“You’re a simple guy Jones. But I’d have to imagine you’re actually a pretty darn good boyfriend.”

 

“You jealous of April? Did you want me all to yourself?” Casey puckered his lips.

 

“Casey if you get one inch closer to me I’m going to pierce your lip, ninja style.” He brandished his tsai.

 

Casey laughed loudly at his own stupid Joke.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Miss O’niel, I have been wanting to talk to you for a while now. You’ve been very distracted in class and I’m worried it could effect your grades.”

 

April raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

 

“ _Has_ it effected my grades?”

 

“Well, perhaps slightly, but you are still an exemplary student.”

 

“So whats the problem?”

 

“I’m worried that this could be the beginning of a decline for you. I knew you were friends with Casey Jones but now that its become public that you two are dating I’m worried about the influence it could have on your future. You are such a bright young girl…”

 

“And what? Casey is somehow going to change that?”

 

“Well, I have him for a couple of classes. He’s a rather disruptive influence…”

 

“You don’t even _know_ Casey.”

 

“I understand that it is hard to hear this but I have your best interests in mind.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Miss O’niel, I simply don’t want to see you wind up as a lonely teenage mother with nothing but a high school diploma when you are capable of so much more.”

 

“And you think Casey would be the cause of something like that? Did you know he already has 3 scholarship offers from colleges?”

 

“For sports.”

 

“For _hockey!_ ” She corrected sternly.

 

“What difference does that make? His father was also briefly a professional athlete and look at how _he_ ended up. Its a slippery slope. I just want to give you the best chance you have.”

 

“You don’t know _anything_ about Casey or his family! You don’t know what they’ve been through together! You don’t know what _we’ve_ been through together! God! Sometimes I feel like the world is just against Casey Jones! And you know what? He has every right to think that too, but does he? No! He just soldiers on no matter what hardship is in front of him! You don’t really care about me! All you care about is how me being smart makes _you_ look good! My life choices are just fine thank you!” April erupted angrily. “If I end up getting D’s in science then you have good reason to be concerned about me, but if my grade falls from an A to an A- and you’re blaming _Casey_ for that? Then you’re just being prejudiced!”

 

“That boy is a bad influence! No young man who shows up to school in clothes covered in paint is a respectable young man!”

 

“I owe my _life_ to Casey Jones! Don’t put your issues on me just because you were beat up by jocks when _you_ were in high school!” She turned to leave the room.

 

“You can’t speak to me like that young lady! I am an adult! You are a child!”

 

“I’m more adult at 17 than you will _ever_ be.”

 

The teacher was taken aback by the look in her eyes. A look that no one could deny was one of a young lady who had seen too much in her life. It was clear to anyone, she was no longer a child.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey April, that didn’t take long.” Casey stood up off the couch to greet her as she walked past the turnstiles. “If I had known it would be so short I would have waited for you outside the school!”

 

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then embraced him tightly around the middle.

 

“Hey! Whats going on? Why the tears all of a sudden? What? Did you get a B?”

 

“What are we going to do after high school?” She asked tearfully into his shirt.

 

“Thats easy! I’m going to go to NYU and be a hockey star and you are going to go into science and invent a cure for cancer! Then we’re going to take down the Rockafellers remember? Jones tower?” He tilted her chin up to face him.

 

“O’niel tower.” She smiled teary-eyed up at him.

 

“Theres my girl. Whats got you so upset about that?”

 

“Its that jerk of a teacher again…She told me you were a bad influence…”

 

“Well I am.” He kissed her. “I can think of some bad influence things to do to you right now in fact.”

 

Raphael made vomiting noises from the couch.

 

“You really think the future could be that simple?” She ignored his innuendo.

 

“Sure! Well…I’m probably not the right person to ask. I tend not to think of things very far ahead. But when I do usually I’m a rich hockey player, and you’re my famous scientist wife. We may even have a kid!”

 

“Y-you think about that stuff?” She blushed.

 

“Well, kinda. Mostly I just think of what I want to be doing ten years from now. Then I get bored and watch TV.”

 

“I wish I could think of things as simply as you do…” She leaned on him as they walked towards the couch. “Part of me wonders if both of us will die young because of all the trouble we get ourselves into…”

 

“Well…If we did die young I guess we wouldn’t have to worry about the future, would we?”

 

Generally it was a melancholy thought to think of dying young, but leave it to Casey Jones to find the silver lining.

 

“I guess not having to worry about it would certainly be a relief…”

 

“There you have it. Rich and famous, or dead and who cares? End of the day, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is right now.”

 

“Well there are more possible outcomes than rich or dead…”

 

“No, shhh, those are the only options.”

 

“You’re right.” She smiled snuggling into his chest on the couch. “All that matters is right now.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

April awoke gently for a change. She looked around Casey’s room and inhaled his scent deeply feeling calm and at peace. Casey had invited her to stay the night properly this time. She knew her dad was away on business and was happy to accept a pleasant nights sleep. She rolled and placed her hand on Casey’s bare chest. He felt a bit cold. She reached his collar bone with her finger tips and felt a sticky dampness. She lifted her hand and stared at her fingers in the glow of the street lamps in the window.

 

“C-Casey? CASEY!!!! AHHHHH!” She screamed looking down at his bloody face.

 

Casey shot up and looked around the room wildly. He reached for his nearest hockey stick, still trying to spot the threat.

 

“Whats going on? Are you ok?!?”

 

The bedroom door flew open and Shadow came in wielding a baseball bat looking terrified.

 

April looked up at her boyfriend from the bed, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably.

 

“Y-you… blood…I-I-I was sure you were d-dead!”

 

“Another dream?” Casey asked shocked.

 

“Case…you got another nosebleed.” Shadow pointed with a sigh of relief. “Looks like a bad one too.” His sister handed him a tissue from the milk-crate bedstead.

 

“N-nose…?” April whimpered.

 

“Yea.” Casey wiped the thin stream of blood that had run down his neck to his chest. “I’ve broken my nose a few times remember? Sometimes when I roll over or if whack myself on accident in my sleep I get a nose bleed. This one is a little worse than usual but this happens a lot.” He pressed the tissue to his face as his tipped his head back trying to stop the blood flow.

 

“Y-your skin was cold…”

 

“Yea, you hog the covers.” He reached down and touched her cheek lightly. “Sorry for the scare Shady. Go back to bed. I’m gonna sit up with April for a bit.”

 

“Ok…” Shadow looked at Aprils stunned face full of pity for her. “Feel better April…”

 

“C-Casey I…” April tried to bring herself back to her wits as soon as possible.

 

“Come here.” He pulled her into him and held her close.

 

“I…I’m sorry…” She wept.

 

“I am too. What can I do to help you April? You gotta know that its not normal to go from zero to screaming like that…”

 

“I-I do know! But I can’t stop it! I can’t tell the difference between reality and my nightmares anymore! What if you _were_ dead?!? What if I really _did_ wake up to you bloody and dead!?!”

 

“We got rid of Hun! You fell asleep so easily tonight, I was hoping you were getting better. What can I do April? I want to help.”

 

She saw the genuine concern for her in his eyes as he held her by the shoulders at arms length. She examined his expression, a smudge of dried blood still on his upper lip.

 

“D-don’t d-die!!!” She broke down sobbing again as he hugged her close once more.

 

As her shoulders shuttered and she wailed into his chest in despair, the bedroom door creaked slowly open to shadow cautiously peaking in.

 

“I…I thought maybe this would help?” She offered some extra strength night-time cold medicine.

 

“Thanks Shady.” Casey whispered, taking it from her as April continued to sob. “Here.” He tipped her gently backwards to lean against the pillow and poured her a cup. “Take this April. Lets just get you through tonight. We will deal with the rest when you’re rested.”

 

Aprils hands shook as she tipped back the sweet burning syrup. The combination of the medicine and her exhaustive outburst of emotion lulled her quickly into a tired trance. She could feel Casey’s fingers tightly wrapped between her own.

 

“B-but… are they real…?” She wondered aloud as her eyelids fell and her head turned into the soft sheets that smelled like Casey Jones.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time April woke up the sun was high in the sky. She blinked into the sunlight as she stretched her arms above her head. Her body felt groggy and heavy as if she had run a marathon or trained for a day with Master Splinter. She turned to see a note next to a bowl of strawberries. She put one of sweet fruits to her lips as she read Casey’s messy scrawl.

 

April

I wanted to let you sleep but I had to go to school or they would sit me for a period of my next hockey game so I left you some breakfast and called your dad he said he is going to call in so you don’t get marked absent

I’m going to see the guys after practice but don’t come unless you are ready I will see you when I get home in case you sleep all day on cough syrup

Love Casey

 

“God Jones, who taught you how to write? Learn to use a period! And a comma for that matter.” She smiled at her own groggy dialogue and her boyfriends cute but messy note.

 

She sighed heavily as the memory of the night before came back to her. She felt so embarrassed. She had woken Shadow all for nothing and probably scared the hell out of Casey. Thank god their dad worked late…Casey was right, this was getting out of control. Whats worse she was aware of his nose bleeds, he had woken up with them before in the lair, though they had been little more than a drop or two.

What must _Casey_ think of her? What kind of guy wants a girlfriend who is so clingy that she screams bloody murder over a damn nose bleed? He had been so kind to her last night…She sighed deeply again, sat up and got dressed. She carefully folded Casey’s T-shirt he had loaned her as a nightgown and walked into the hallway.

 

“Casey? You didn’t skip class again did you? I told you if you don’t go they’re going to sit you again! I know you hate school but I thought I could at least get you fired up about the game! And you had such good attendance after that smart girlfriend of yours started tutoring y-“ Arnold Jones came around the corner and stopped dead when he saw her.

 

April blushed darker than her hair.

 

“A-April! I didn’t… Casey never said- Is Casey here?”

 

“N-no…he’s at school.”

 

“Crap.” Mr. Jones turned quickly and grabbed his keys and headed straight for the door.

 

“Mr. Jones wait! You don’t have to go!”

 

“Look, April I know this is new to you but I promised Casey I wouldn’t be alone with his sister and I’m certainly not going to be alone with _you_ so out of respect for my son I need to get-“

 

“Mr. Jones I’ve told you before I can take care of myself and you’re clearly sober so-“

 

“It’s not about that! Its about-“

 

“Mr. Jones!”

 

He sighed “Just call me Arn April, this is going to take forever if we don’t take some syllables out.”

 

They were both quiet for a few seconds before April sputtered a short burst of laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You just sounded like Casey, thats all.”

 

He flashed her a half-smile she also recognized.

 

“You’re a sweet girl. I really need you to understand, I have broken too many promises to my son already and I know he wouldn’t want me to be in the house with you alone.”

 

“…want to go get coffee?” She asked earnestly.

 

“Uh…” Arnold looked behind him as if she could have been talking to someone else.

 

April could see the worried expression flash across his face.

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean for that to sound weird. I just, kind of wanted to talk to someone about some things and I think you’re actually the best person for it.”

 

“I would love to help you, but I’m hardly the one to give you fatherly advice…”

 

“I don’t really need that. I need to talk to someone…who knows what its like to lose someone they love.”

 

“I don’t think I’m the best person to get advice about _that_ from either…”

 

“I don’t have anyone else to talk to…”

 

“Alright come on.” He opened the door for her. “Aren’t you a little young to be drinking coffee?”

 

“Frappuchino’s are all the rage with the kids now-adays.”

 

“What the hell is a _frappuchino_?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Aren’t you supposed to still be in school?” Leo asked as Casey came running into the lair.

 

“I skipped last period.”

 

“Isn’t that bad for-“

 

“Hockey, yea, I’m gonna be benched for a period. Leo! I need to _talk_ to you! …Where are the other guys?”

 

“…”

 

“Pizza. Right. Whatever, you’re the only one I really needed to see anyway.”

 

“Whats going on Casey?”

 

“Its April.” His eyes fell. “Last night I had a nosebleed and she _freaked_ out!”

 

“Well… I can hardly blame her if you bleed on her during-“

 

“We were _sleeping_ Leo! She screamed and woke up my sister and…she thought I was dead. A little blood and she was convinced I had _died.”_

 

“Is this more of what you were talking to Raph about?”

 

“Yea. She’s messed up bad Leo…Bad enough that the only thing I think could fix it is Master Splinter.”

 

“Casey…”

 

“I know, I know, he’s dead. But you’re the closest thing I’ve got! Can’t you, I don’t know, open up her spirit or something?”

 

“Open up her spirit to what? She’s traumatized Casey. She needs time.”

 

“But she’s getting _worse!”_ Casey’s voice grew louder with his anger. “I can’t stand seeing her like this!” He took his stick and shattered it against the wall. He breathed angry short breaths. “You didn’t see her Leo…She’s so broken…”

 

“I did see her Casey. I saw her when you were _really_ dead.”

 

Casey turned to face his friend with a sad, concerned expression.

 

“We all did our best to console her but…well you know what she built up to. She was ready to _kill_ people…”

 

“Then…theres nothing? I just have to watch her slip into madness?”

 

“Master Splinter would say she has to confront that which she fears the most and learn to face her demons.”

 

“I…I don’t know how to do that.”

 

“Me neither. Splinter ins’t any less confusing as a dead guy.”

 

Casey’s face fell. Leo looked at his troubled friend who had come to him for help. He took a deep breath and held a closed fist behind his open palm and bowed. He snapped quickly into a fighting stance.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Seisan Kata.”

 

“Oh, come on Leo! I’ve tried that before, I’m not graceful at the whole dance-fight thing.”

 

“Its not a dance.” He sighed. “You aren’t learning it. You’re getting beat by it. Strike at me.”

 

“You sure?” Casey cracked his knuckles.

 

“You may want to use a Hockey stick Jones.” Leo raised an eyebrow.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“So…I have a… _friend_.”

 

“Oh great, one of these.”

 

April sighed exasperated.

 

“Sorry, go ahead. These are great by the way.” Arn took a long swig from his frappuchino.

 

“A _friend_ who got into some trouble and…I thought… _she_ died. And I was really upset. H-She was my…friend…I loved…her.” Tears pooled against Aprils eyelashes.

 

“Right…”

 

“I find out she is alive, but I can’t stop having dreams about it…”

 

“You mean nightmares?”

 

April looked up at him and nodded.

 

“I had nightmares after my wife died too…She uh…” He leaned forward and brushed a shaking hand across his face. “She…blamed me…”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything… for her death, for our children not having a mother, for not trying hard enough to save her…Leaving the stove on…”

 

April shot him a strange look.

 

“It may sound strange to you but we had lots of fights about it when she was alive…”

 

“How did you get the dreams to go away?”

 

It was his turn to look at her.

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“I did. When I started drinking.”

 

“Oh my god…” April put her head in her hands.

 

“This is about Casey isn’t it?”

 

Her head shot up.

 

“April, I’m not stupid. And I love my kids. Casey is gone all the time over night. We always gets separated when theres an…alien invasion or a ninja mutation.” He shook his head. “New York was weird when _I_ was a kid…Point is I know Casey fancies himself a super hero.”

 

“And you just _let_ him?!?”

 

“April I nearly killed him… Who am I to say he’s any safer at home…He always got in touch… He always came back. Honestly he got worse injuries playing hockey than when he was out all night…”

 

“Not always.” She muttered to herself.

 

“When he disappeared before, he kept in touch. Last time I didn’t hear anything from him. And then he came back with that… horrible scar…”

 

April began to weep quietly.“I-It was because of me… Things got bad and…”

 

“He’s ok. Thats all I care about.”

 

“But…I’m not…I can’t stop seeing him die…” She was shaking. “Its ruining my life…”

 

“There isn’t much I can tell you. All I can say is…Don’t try and go it alone. Keep the people that love you close.”

 

“I need to find Casey.”

 

“…I need another Frappuchino.”


	11. Chapter 11

Arnold Jones walked into his kitchen and shut the door behind him. He took several deep breaths and looked down at the watch his son had given him.

 

Alcohol detected: 0

Heart rate: 90bpm

Temperature: above average

 

He wanted a drink. He wanted to be numb. His wife, his son, that poor girl. He wanted a drink.

 

(Note to self, the irony of writing about an abusive alcoholic while drinking myself numb. Whatever. Life expectancy is for quitters)

 

He took another breath, put his hands on his waist and exhaled slowly as he walked around the kitchen.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Case! Case-Casey. Casey.”

 

“…dad… are you?”

 

“Caffeine. Had my first Frappucho today.”

 

“Frappuchino?”

 

“Yea, that.”

 

“…How many did you have?”

 

“…three?”

 

“Dad, you don’t even know how to _spell_ Frappuchino.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“…fair point.”

 

“What made you decide that you wanted new-age coffee all of a sudden?”

 

“…April.”

 

“April? APRIL?!?” Casey bellowed.

 

“She was here when I got home. And after _this_ lecture I intend to use that as the _next_ lecture.”

 

“…Use what?”

 

“Your girlfriend staying the night at my apartment without my knowledge.”

 

“Thats not what you think.”

 

“Yea, I assume theres not a lot of sex going on while that poor girl is traumatized.”

 

“S-she _told_ you?”

 

“She asked my advice. _For a friend.”_

 

 _“_ ”She’s supposed to be the smart one…”

 

“She wanted to know how to deal with the trauma of loosing someone you love.”

 

“What did she tell-?”

 

“She told me nothing. Casey do you really think I don’t know about your extracurriculars?”

 

“…Hockey…?”

 

“Nice try.”

 

“Dad, how long have you-?”

 

“Long enough.”

 

There was a long silence.

 

“Were you going to tell me Case?”

 

“I…uh…”

 

“Casey, I know I’m hardly and example of a good father…”

 

“Dad…”

 

“But you didn’t tell me about your girlfriend, you didn’t tell me you’re beating up muggers on the street…I have hardly earned the right to ask much of you Casey, but if I act like that scar on your neck was a hockey injury I’m worried I’ll end up burying you.”

 

“Dad, you can’t act like I don’t have experience with injuries.”

 

Arnold Jones was visibly hurt. Casey sighed. He was upset that his dad had suddenly decided to parent him after ignoring so many things. But he still didn’t want to cause an emotional spike that may lead to…old habits.

 

“Casey, I’m not going to tell you to stop.”

 

“You aren’t?”

 

“No. Honestly, you probably don’t think I notice but…You are healthier now. You are happier. Not…you know… _physically_ healthier…but…you seem back to your old self.”

 

“My old self?”

 

“Before I….Before your head injury…”

 

“Dad you know thats not true.”

 

“It is though. Not that you’re the same kid you were before but you are less…angry.”

 

“Thats not possible.”

 

“It is Casey. Your head injury can’t be fixed but you can improve. You can learn to be the best…you.”

 

Casey looked a bit troubled and confused.

 

“I think your friends are helping you Casey.”

 

“Friends? Did April tell you about them?”

 

“No. She never mentioned them. I just figured she wasn’t the only one you were sneaking around with. I hope they aren’t _all_ your girlfriends…”

 

“They’re dudes.” Casey smiled. “Some pretty cool dudes.”

 

“You’re hanging out with your sister more, you’re talking to me about…things…even if its not on purpose. Casey this is further than you’ve come since you got out of the hospital.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

“All I want is for you to be honest with me. I don’t want you to get hurt, but I also don’t want the good things happening for you to stop. So as long as you can promise to keep yourself safe, I think you’ve made some pretty good decisions for yourself. For the most part. If you can try to be more honest with me…I’m trying to be the best dad I can for you.”

 

Casey was quiet in thought.

 

“I have more things I need to tell you. But I can’t right now. I have to deal with this thing with April. And…I want to take a minute to really talk to you about things…”

 

“I understand Casey. April has some real tough stuff going on.”

 

“Thanks dad…You know, you’ve changed too.”

 

“For the better I hope.”

 

“Yea. A lot better.” Casey Smiled awkwardly to his dad and then left.

 

Arnold Jones stood alone in his kitchen. He didn’t have to take a deep breath. He didn’t have to worry about drinking. It was a rare moment of clarity. He felt for the first time in five years that he could have a real relationship with his children again.

 

“Dad?” Casey’s voice came from the door.

 

“I thought you left.”

 

“You…You don’t have to be careful with Shadow anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shadow. She’s old enough that if you were…drunk. She would leave. I trust her to know if she is safe.”

 

“If…you think thats…” He drew his hand across his mouth holding back tears.

 

“Yea. She’s changed too. I’ll… talk to you later dad.”

 

He turned to the window as he listened to his sons footsteps fade down the hall. A smile spread across his face. It had been so long since they had just…talked.

 


	12. Chapter 12

April walked around the park path, waiting for Casey.

 

“Theres no fix…” She said quietly to herself. “Maybe…maybe I should break up with him. Maybe…maybe thats the best way to…to keep him from…to keep me….” She put her hands on her head and cried dry tears in a panic.

 

“April? Woah, hey. Breathe!” Casey came down the path and immediately recognizing her breakdown. He reached his hands out to comfort her then stopped.

 

“Crap…gotta remember…ok. Skei, rei, hajime!” He said in a lousy accent as he leapt forward.

 

April barely had a moment to react but managed to block the first hit. She was split-seconds into the movement before she recognized the first move to Seisan kata.

 

“What are you doing Casey?”

 

“Helping…?” He struck toward her chest.

 

She blocked it, surprised at the deliberate force he was using. He wasn’t holding back. He trusted her to block his moves. If any of his hits made contact they would most definitely hurt. She looked into his eyes as he carefully thought through his attacks. It was amazing that this boy cared for her enough to do this for her. It was amazing that despite being what most would consider a brainless jock he didn’t underestimate her strength. Casey had never been able to sit still long enough to learn a Kata but here he was struggling to remember an attack sequence to help her.

 

She threw her final kick making contact with his chest sending him sprawling backwards. He quickly got to his feet and came at her again just in time to take her last punch to the shoulder before she let out a deep breath and bowed.

 

“Damn Red…” He rubbed his arm, wincing. “You got a mean punch…”

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I just get really caught up in my Katas!”

 

“Yea, Leo warned me about that.”

 

“You went to Leo?”

 

“Yea. I mean, I didn’t want to spill your secret to just anyone but…I wanted to find a way to help you. At least to calm you down… and Leo is like, the new splinter or something.”

 

“Or something.” She flashed him a cute half-smile. “You did all of that for me?”

 

“Well, yea. I’m the reason you’re so messed up right now. Shouldn’t I be the one to fix it?”

 

“Its funny, I was considering breaking up with you to prevent you from having to deal with me, and here you are trying so hard to help…”

 

“Yea, so you can’t break up with me.” He stepped in to her looking down with that toothless smile. He bent his neck and kissed her softly. “Is it working?”

 

“Well, I feel better _now._ But, it comes and goes…”

 

“Next time it comes, let me know and I’ll go to you.”

 

“You think you’re so cute don’t you?” She smiled wiping soft tears away from her eyes.

 

“I’m adorable.” He held her close making her feel safe. “I hear you talked to my dad.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for what he did to you, and heaven help him if I see him hit you again…but, I see what you mean now. Theres more to him than those terrible things. And he cares about you a lot. I can’t say talking to him made me feel _better_ but I appreciate that he was honest with me.”

 

“He mentioned that I have been better since I started hanging out with you and the guys. I’m less angry than before. I’m in better control of myself and my emotions. He told me that even if I can’t go back to being the person I was before my brain damage I can still become a better person. I can learn to make the best of what I have. Maybe you can too?”

 

“…What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you’re shell shocked. Even if you don’t stop having nightmares, even if you can’t stop yourself from panicking, I’m certain you can learn make the best of what you have. And with me and the turtles around you have a good support system.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “We’re damaged people April. It doesn’t make us worthless, its just…A learning curve.”

 

“Learning curve?”

 

“Not that I know much about a learning curve. I’m usually the one at the bottom. Or is it the top? No I’m pretty sure its the bottom.”

 

“You always surprise me Casey. You have a simple poetry about you, you know that?”

 

“I guess you make me a poet. Heh, and I don’t even know it!”

 

“Hilarious.”

 

He kissed her again as they turned to leave the park.

 

“So don’t dump me got it? And remind me never to fight you for real. I’m gonna have a bruise on that shoulder tomorrow.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

April actually slept better the next few nights. She had nightmares but she was able to take control of them. The worst one woke her up in the middle of the night, but after running a few katas she was able to get back to sleep. It helped that Casey had been rather attentive. He called her before bed and in turn she called him in the morning (Which actually had him on time for classes a whole week in a row). Things seamed like they were becoming…manageable.

 

Yawning widely as she walked into school she began to sleepily fiddle with her locker. As she shut it and turned towards her first class she felt someone grab her from behind in a tight bearhug. In her sleepy state she quickly lifted her legs using her body weight to lurch her assailant forward and over her back with a sharp kiai.

 

“Oww.” Casey looked up at her from his back rubbing his neck.

 

“Casey! What are you doing?!?”

 

“Trying to hide my arousal? Have I told you how sexy it is you can do that?”

 

She blushed slightly and held out a hand to help him. “Shut up, idiot.”

 

“You haven’t come knocking at my window this week.”

 

“Yea, I think things have been better. A little, like you said.”

 

He got to his feet and pulled her in close (from the front this time). “Glad I could help.” He leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

“Mr. Jones! Miss O’niel! That is not appropriate for school!” Said Aprils least favorite teacher. “If I see it again I will be contacting both of your parents!”

 

They were both silent for a moment, staring at the teacher incredulously before laughing while bracing themselves against each other. Clearly annoyed the teacher retreated back into her classroom to start class.

 

“Is that the one that-?”

 

“Yea. I can’t stand her.”

 

“Looks like she has it out for ol’ Casey Jones.” He raised an eyebrow flashing her a devilish half-smile.

 

“I wish there was a better way to get back at her.”

 

“Lets go have sex on her desk!”

 

“CASEY!”

 

“Fine, fine… I’m going to put cafeteria lasagna in her drawers though.”

 

“You’d only be proving her right that you’re a delinquent.”

 

“You like it.” He draped an arm over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later Red. Let me know how class goes with teach-zilla! And don’t let her push your buttons!” He shot her a final finger gun as he jogged down the hallway.

 

April smiled fondly after him. “What would I do without you Casey Jones?”

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Who put this in my drawer?!?” The teacher asked during last period. “It got all over my notebooks!”

 

April had to swallow her laughter. Seeing as Casey was not in this class (being that it was AP) he managed to avoid suspicion but she wondered how he had found the time to take the lasagna and get it into her desk without being noticed.

 

“If he put that much effort into his school work he wouldn’t have been held back…”

 

She threw her bookbag over her shoulder and headed out the door looking at her phone. 3 messages from Donnie.

 

“April!” Casey called down the hall (not eager to take her by surprise again) “Did you hear? We got some action!”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Baxter stockman is jumping some CEO tonight for some insider information on chemical shipments! And guess whose going to stop him?”

 

“The police?”

 

“We are! Well, us and you know who…” He whispered with an excited smile.

 

“I don’t know, last time we went out on a school night you wound up in the hospital.”

 

“Tch, which time?” He scoffed.

 

“Casey, things are finally starting to cool down for me…What if-?”

 

“You don’t want to go?”

 

“I do! Are you kidding? I live for these missions with the guys! I just don’t want to undo my progress…”

 

“April, you can’t let this funk control your life. If you really don’t want to we don’t have to go, but I think you shouldn’t let it overpower you and stop you from doing good like you love to do!”

 

She looked down uncertainly for a moment and then looked up with a determined grin. “Lets swat that fly!”

 

“Thats my girl!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Ok, heres the plan.” Leo said looking through a pair of binoculars. “We will wait inside the building in the shadows. The CEO guy is working late and thats how baxter is hoping to catch him alone. There are no guards on the roof so thats probably where he’s planning to make his escape. We’ll kite to the roof and someone-“

 

“Me.”

 

“-Raphael will kick down the door. After that B team will wait outside the office while Raph and I hide in the office itself. Most of the lights are off at this point so if we control our breathing he shouldn’t ever know we are there. April and Casey wait on the roof. Baxter is going to have mousers with him and if he tries to slip away while we’re fighting them you two can stop him right?”

 

“Aww man! I want to see some action! What if you guys take him down before we even get a piece?”

 

“Chill out Casey.” April warned. “This is fine. A nice low-key mission like this is exactly what I need.”

 

“She’s right.” Leo agreed. “And don’t forget the tendency for our low-key missions to sometimes end up being…not that…”

 

Casey scowled and crossed his arms but didn’t argue. April bumped him with her shoulder and discreetly reached out her hand for his. He noticed her gratitude, despite his impatience, and took her hand quietly squeezing it.

 

“Alright gang, lets do this.


	16. Chapter 16

“Bored.”

 

“Would you be less bored at home?”

 

“I dunno. Maybe.”

 

“…thanks for being ok with this Casey…I know you’re not happy to be left as the last resort but I think this will be good for me…considering how things have been…”

 

“Sorry I’m such a jerk April. Truth is I’m just happy to have you back out here with me.”

 

She smiled brightly at him.

 

There was a concussive sound and a bright flash behind them. Casey ran to the ledge looking down the side of the building as one of the offices exploded outward.

 

“The guys!” Casey yelled running towards the door.

 

Before either of them could make it it burst open to reveal Baxter Stockman and a small heard of mousers.

 

“What did you do to them?!?” Casey yelled brandishing a hockey stick.

 

“Same thing I’m going to do to you!” He commanded the mousers at Casey.

 

One of them bit his stick while two others took ahold of his leg and his blocker pad.

 

“Casey!”

 

“I’m fine April! Go help the guys! I’ll take care of this!”

 

“Bad idea girl!” Baxter chuckled as she reached for the door handle.

 

The door burst open and a fly monster so large it could hardly fit through the door frame emerged.

 

“What the-?”

 

“Meet my newest pet! He proved to be too much for even your turtle friends to handle!”

 

April struck a fighting stance as the creature lumbered towards her. Her tessen hit its exoskeleton but appeared to do no damage. She was about to pull out her tanto when it picked her up in one of its antennae like hands. Struggling against it she twisted around as she watched its grotesque mandibles get closer and closer to her face.

 

Casey leapt at the creatures arm coming down hard on it with the paddle of his goalie stick, but to no avail. After landing on the other side of it he used his roller blades to pick up speed and try it again, only to shatter the wooden blade of the stick. At least the monster looked to be affected by the last hit. It soon became clear why. The stick had splintered and pierced his skin. Casey jumped onto the hand holding April and pulled her tanto off her back. He raised it above his head and with a loud battle cry struck it downward into the fly-monsters flesh. The creature howled and dropped April, Casey falling after her.

 

“Casey! The ledge!” She shouted as he caught it narrowly with one hand. “No!!!” She cried as she watched his hand slip out of his hockey glove sending him falling down the side. Without a second thought she dove after him.

 

“AHH!!!” Casey cried as they both landed on a maintenance scaffolding suspended along the side of the building.

 

“You ok?” April asked as he held his arm in pain.

 

“I’m fine. Its just…Nnnn…Dislocated…”

 

“…Just?”

 

“You think I’ve never dislocated a shoulder before?” He clenched his teeth as he pushed it back into place with a painful cry. “HNNN!!! H-how do we get off this thing?” He asked with cold sweat on his brow.

 

“I don’t know. I think we-“

 

“I think you don’t!” Called baxter stockman from 3 stories above them on the roof.

 

All they could do was look horrified up at him as his monster cut one of the cables. The two of them rolled down the scaffolding while baxter stockman and his monster flew away.

 


End file.
